Airborne, free-floating or hovering toys of the nature with which the instant invention is concerned are well-known and are commercially available and have become very popular. U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,537 by Bergmann and U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,777 describe in detail toys of this nature. As described in more detail in the aforesaid patents, a closed envelope may be made up of two thin circular sheets or panels of very lightweight, unstretchable material which is impervious to air or gas, such as polyethylene terephthalate (Mylar) laminated with aluminum foil, sealed together along their edges and the envelope is filled with helium or other suitable lighter-than-air gas. A toy created in this fashion takes the general shape of what has become known as a flying saucer. Conventionally, the envelope has a filling tube through which the gas is inserted to inflate the toy and then the tube is crimped or otherwise closed off in some convenient fashion. In general the amount of gas in the toy is balanced against the weight of the panels and ballast which can be added or removed so that the toy will hover at different elevations or float freely upward.